


PruCan Week 2018 - Day 1: I'd do anything for this to work

by BearBooper



Series: PruCan Week 2018 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fic, PruCan Week, PruCan week 2018, Tumblr Prompt, its okay they are back in love after a fight, not so much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearBooper/pseuds/BearBooper
Summary: Happy PruCan Week 2018 everyone! I had to rush this out considering I just started a new academic semester! I have cross-posted this onto my Hetalia writing tumblr: @a-writing-bearPrompt: Beginnings / RenewalSummary: Matthew's Stressed out over work while Gilbert finally gets approval to act as an Ambassador to reside in his boyfriend's country. The surprise is met with unexpected results.





	PruCan Week 2018 - Day 1: I'd do anything for this to work

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the low-quality writing, I may come back and rewrite this one as I'm not so happy with it. Sorry!  
> basically this is the: "Oops I snapped at my boyfriend who tried to do something nice for me aw heck" Fic because Matthew is very exhausted.
> 
> The idea I got for Beginnings and Renewal was that they argued and they'd become something new afterwards, and it would be a new beginning for Gilbert....Yeah I'm stuck man.

Scattered papers spilt across the table spread and even with the stiffest stitched suit, chiselled cleanness of his organisation, Matthew’s confidence faltered with a frustrated brow. NAFTA had been a mess, and while his brotherly love for Alfred had time after time proved to be beneficial, it seemed like this whole argument was going nowhere. At this point, it would seem frivolous dragging in Mexico. All in all, it felt like a shot to the foot, and Canada was not appreciative of jumping around like a fool. Perhaps it finally the day to waiver and let go of his presumptions of his brother’s kind and firm attitude. God, he needed a break, within the hundreds of years of being a country, he never thought he would be so tired of these almost meaningless obligations and of democracy.

“Are you ready for an interlude, ja?” He jumped at the sudden interruption, hands slipping on paper as he found himself cowering over his work in fright. Gilbert had wandered in, all loose in a good tank and weathered jeans. In those gangly arms were some sort of papers Matthew could not discern the nature of- however, plastered with a German coat of arms next to neat lettering of ‘Embassy of Germany’ it must have been something personal the Albino had picked up earlier.

“Aw Mattie! You’ve fought wars but you can’t handle my less-than intended stealth?” The white-haired man stepped in nonchalantly, enjoying the annoyance on his lover’s cheeks. It was a small tease but only done to jab at humour during a time of much stress. Stealing a chaste kiss on the strawberry blonde as he stooped over the sitting Canadian and his work, he greeted his handsome partner. It was slightly concerning and distressing to see a country so well-groomed and usually comfortable be very obviously stuck in work hell, thank fuck he wasn’t in that position...and thank fuck that he had good news cus his beloved looked like a dying moose.

“I am NOT scared of you, I was just...surprised. I need to put a bell on you.” Sighing once more he looked up to accept a slight embrace from the former nation, “I don’t think I’ll have time tonight for our reservations, Gil. It’s-” The Prussian plopped himself on the stone cold seat next to his boyfriend, tutting loudly with a click of his tongue to silence him before practically throwing the folder he held. Menacingly they sat in front of Matthew, almost accusatory as Gilbert crossed his arms as well as he brought his legs onto the table, lounging in such a smug air. Flinching at the sight of more paperwork, Hesitantly Matthew gathered up the papers from inside the manilla flap, zoning out as he barely took in summaries, the documents and signatures that had written off what was supposed to be good news. Some time through his flicks through the sheets, Gil had started a loud monologue of how he was so gracious, awesome and merciful to obtain Matthew some time off. He had even pulled out a page that screamed ‘Work Leave Granted’ in a fancy font signed by both Canada’s boss, Prime minister and multiple government officials and waved it in front of the male’s lavender eyes. Matthew’s mind went into hyperdrive about all the commitments which were due in the next few weeks and the amount of work he had skived last week for his little adventure with his boyfriend...the countless trade calls he missed cus he was too busy engaged in entertaining Prussia. He had no time to take a break, of all people Gilbert should know that...

Obviously, Gilbert wasn’t going to lie, he expected praises and by extension some well-earnt kisses; maybe if he was truly lucky a push to the bedroom, but he paled when Matthew pushed himself out from his chair, ruffled his hair in what was perceived anger and paced around the room mumbling something. Gilbert automatically sat straight and leaned forward before opening his mouth to ask what was wrong about his gift, the very hard gift he might add, considering he had to convince multiple office-

Matthew had turned to him, tie hanging sadly in disarray and a look mixed with anger, annoyance, frustration and a tint of guilt before very loudly bellowing:

“You don’t fucking **GET IT** Gilbert!” the quiet man snapped, and the person in question soured before leaning back in his chair to talk back but he was beaten to it by a very loud boyfriend. “I Can’t just- I’m a _working nation_ , Gil. I can’t just stop working cus you want time off. or cus I can. Hell, I’m trying really hard to fix this and I’ve been allowing you to stay here but right now it’s _Distracting._ And...and you should respect my fucking work. I can’t fucking leave whenev-”

“Whenever what huh? Whenever I bring you comfort after a workday? Whenever I spend the time to talk to you when no one else can even be bothered to make a call? Whenever I fly all the way here to see you? Whenever I'm loving you because you said you loved me too?” His voice was raised and by the time he had reached the last question he was standing up, just as aggravated at his partner. He knew deep down it was just the exhaustion getting to his lover but it still hurt his feelings.

“You think I don’t know you’re a _real nation_ MATT? I’m distracting fine. But You’re still a person, Scheisse. Fuck me for trying to help right?. Respect? I don’t respect your work? I spent all day the embassy for your work ‘Mr New World Nation’! I know how you fucking work.” and as they both huffed in annoyance it only took one other line from Matthew, who was not thinking clearly, to have Gilbert storming out the door recklessly.

“I do love you but I shouldn’t need breaks. There isn’t time off- I’m not… I’m not you. I’m **_Still a Nation_ ** Gilbert.” He had been reduced to a slight whimper.

Out of petty, Gilbert let the chair behind him collapse as he pushed his way out of the room, puffing from rage. Canada had crossed the line, and just as quickly as he had done so he knew he had to step right back.

“Gilbert wait- I didn’t mean-”

“Fick dich. It’s Prussia to you. Or Maybe the Representative of East Germany if you feel like pulling your head out of your ass one day, Arschloch.” Shoving a piece of paper into the now fizzled Canada as he stomped out the doorway. “I’ve got a plane to catch.”

Matthew watched in agony and regret as he heard the faraway door slam, and he grasped onto the crumpled paper that was pushed into his hand. He slapped a hand across his face- how could he be so rude? He hadn’t meant to imply Gilbert was useless- he was just trying to vent...oh god he was an awful person. His boyfriend was just trying to make him feel better and he had gone and ruined it. He lamented over his actions, alone in his study, but a confused part of him was curious to what Gilbert had said: _Representative of East Germany_. Nimbly his fingers pulled open the roughened paper, smoothing out the dents and crumples as he gazed over each word of the note he had been given.

Oh fuck. He really screwed up this time.

 

* * *

 

His Volkswagen hadn’t even reached the town, let alone the airport when he pulled aside to go over what just occurred. Ironically, he had been due back to Germany anyway, he just never thought he’d be leaving this North American country feeling so betrayed. The countless texts from Ludwig saying to ‘come home’, felt incessantly dragging the longer he looked at them and up until this moment he had regarded his new home to be a measly guest room at Matthew’s house or the bedroom in the Canadian Embassy. Maybe he should have rethought all of this. He pitifully laughed at the bare idea that his home, or any element of the feeling of being at home, would be in any country besides his own. Was his country truly his own though? A heavy head hit the steering will as he mumbled on about how he truly was nothing anymore, nothing but some pages in a godforsaken high school history textbook.

Fiddling with his car keychain, he pulled a heavy pout at the thought. Gilbert Beilschmidt was not just history. For god's sakes he’s better than some sulking piece of crap stuck in the middle of nowhere, he’s centuries old and he is STILL finding a way to contribute. Even if it meant sitting wistfully at a table in silence watching younger landowners play democracy. It had taken him a year. A year to convince his younger brother to let him stay in Canada for a bit- with his proposed idea, Ludwig looked pleased with his enthusiasm to work but was hesitant to see it as anything more than just an excuse for his older brother to get laid. Even after that, it took him months to propose the idea to his higher-ups. He wanted it to work. He wanted it to work for Canada- No not _‘Canada’_ , he wanted it for _Matthew_ and himself. Witnessing his lover slave over work and fight for peace through handshakes and dignified talks was more inspiring than he could ever imagine; he hated to admit how he always admired Matthew’s composed charm as it was the complete opposite to his brash confidence.

“Verdammt.” What was he going to do? Fly back to Germany straight after spending months trying to be apart of the Embassy’s main staff? Trying to fake his way into Canada’s work just to be near him? Play a bit of Germany’s role just to have this little fantasy of romance? He supposed it did come off as disrespectful. Antonio would laugh at him. Francis would say he’d gotten too soft. Then again, they wouldn’t have the time to humour his self-despair...they’re too busy being **_‘Real Countries’_ **. He mocked himself over air quotes and with an angry laugh at his self-pity. 10 missed calls from his boyfriend, the whispers of his ringtone ranting on in his pocket. Just looking at that cute profile pic of Matthew in his Hockey gear would kill him even more. Disdain evident in his eyes, he got back onto the road and started the journey to the German Embassy.

It had been maybe only been about an hour when he had arrived. The secretary and even one of the consuls congratulated him on his supposed semi-permanent posting. A shame that was going to change in a bit, Gilbert thought as he made his way to pack his bags and write an apology letter to the rest of the office for changing plans. Knowing his brother, he’d ask questions on why it fell through and whether or not if relations with Canada were hostile now. Half a shirt and a few formal trousers into his packing he had a flurry of ‘Sir- please’ and ‘No running’ but it was cut off as a familiar face burst into the room. He was not surprised but Prussia sincerely wished he’d forged packing and just went straight to the airport.

“Gi-Prussia wait, I…” They both stared. “I’m sorry. I’m touched that you’re trying so hard. I was just really stressed and I took it out on you.” He continued with awkward feet moving closer towards the white-haired man.

The Germanic man let his anger slip “I get that. But-uh that was really unawesome of you.”

“Were you really planning on trying to get posted here?” He nodded before laughing away the awkwardness with a hand on his neck. Matthew only seemed to light up at the confession.

“Well...I...don't you think you should be packing then- unless I mean” Gilbert had a small grin growing as the blonde continued, “Unless I’m so scary, that you’re retreating so soon.” They both broke out into laughter as Prussia pulled them into a long devoted hug. He apologised for reacting badly and with pure amazement lulled Matthew into a kiss. They sat for a few minutes, basking in the idyllic silence before the Canadian announced how he was going to take a weeklong break to get some ‘work done’ with a new ‘German ambassador’. Prussia cackled before stealing another kiss from the dork he’d work for.

He’d do anything to make this work.


End file.
